I Know You Better Than You Think I Do
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? NaruSasu Yaoi
1. Nothing

**I Know You Better Than You Think I Do**

**Summary: **To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two wedded lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boyxboy, temporary one-sided love, fake love, nudity, maybe future lemon, memory loss, OOC-ness (For a reason), drama, blah, blah, blah. That seems to be the main stuff. May add more later.

**I apollogize, no grammar/spell check. If you notice anything, please inform me so I can fix it. Not Beta-ed, but since when did I have a beta reader?**

If Sasuke says something and it's written like so: _"Insert quote here" _He is saying something that either he had said or Naruto had told him in the past.

**A/n: **No, I'm not abandoning Special Delivery. I just wanted to get this out before I forgot it. Well, here it is!

* * *

Naruto drew a deep breath into his lungs that were far to tired to do anything. Naruto's leg bounced almost violently with the movement of his foot. Naruto sighed and looked off to his right; families were sitting in the chairs set there, watching whatever was playing on the television currently. Some children were laughing at whatever rediculously witty remark was made by the actors on the box that seemed to brain wash everyone. Naruto sighed again, looking now at the floor, the tiles that were spotless, clean, and definately not slippery. Naruto wringed his hands, combed them through his unruly blond spikes, grabbed his bouncing leg, fumbled with his ring, only to start the cycle over again. Naruto couldn't seem to settle his mind on one thing; everything was coming into his head. _Everything. _Everything was a bad subject. Naruto prefered nothing; and then there was nothing but the rising fear in his chest, the smell of sterile everythings, the pain in his throat, the unshed tears behind his eyes. Naruto chewed his bottom lip continuously, until they were red and raw. He switched to chewing the insides of his cheeks, which worked until they, too, were out of commission. The blond began to chew his fingernails as a substitute. A hand fell to rest on Naruto's right leg, causing Naruto to look at said hand's owner.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, his gaze unwavering until he hung his head and sighed. His leg stopped bouncing, all his concentration going into breathing. Just breathing, nothing else. Breathing was a good topic; everything was not. Everything was currently taboo. Taboo, taboo, taboo. No everything. No. None of that. The door leading to outside opened, some other family entering. Naruto looked up at them; they were pretty normal, what with their two children, one boy and one girl, and then two parents. Naruto watched the children who looked psyched to be there. Naruto wondered about that; were hospitals that great? Naruto continued to watch the children until he was shot a dirty look from their mother. Naruto looked down at the ground again, then at the ceiling; the strain on his neck hurt but he liked the pain, secretly wanting more. Just more pain, more and more and more, until this was all over and they could go home. Naruto's eyes followed the designs on the ceiling tiles, the grey dots forming this and that. He found himself if the people who made the tiles made the designs on purpose. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. Or maybe there was more of the human imagination left than Naruto gave people credit for. The designs on the tiles spoke to Naruto, popped out and twirled and breathed and _lived. _It seemed as if there was everything up there, willing to suck Naruto in and never spit him out.

There's that everything subject again. Bad, bad. Taboo.

The door opened again and in came more people. Naruto didn't bother sparing them a glance as his yes scanned the ceiling one more time before finding the television. Naruto witnessed a kiss and upon feeling a painfully harsh tug at his heart decided that the television could go on without him watching. He felt a hand on his leg again; his eyes met green ones.

"Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

"Sakura..."

Naruto's voice was raspy and hoarse due to the immense amounts of crying fits that he had gone through. A door opened, this one entering a hallway off to the side, and a nurse emerged. Naruto was ready to get up out of his seat, only to be disappointed that she called someone else. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. Sakura's pink hair was messy, strands stiking out here and there. Sakura's eyes wandered around the room, just as Naruto's had been previously; the bags under her eyes made her look tired and ill. She seemed to have a permenant frown plastered onto her face, just like...

...no. No. Don't even think it. Taboo, taboo, taboo. Even more taboo than everything.

Naruto looked at the people in the waiting room, then to the people behind the help desk. Naruto sighed. He seemed so trapped, confined to his chair, chained to the wall, the floor, to everything. Everything hurt, and of course it did. Everything was never nice. Everything was also taboo. Naruto stood up and paced back and forth. Naruto ran his hands through the hair once again, exhaling. He felt like some great weight was pressed against his chest, preventing him from breathing correctly. Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he walked back and forth, back and forth. Naruto liked the subject; back and forth, back and forth. It was simple, it didn't hurt so much, and it was easy to think about. Back and forth, back and forth. One foot in front of the other.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at his female friend.

"What?"

Naruto didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did. He seemed to spit it at her, poisonous venom from his lips. Naruto sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"I know. Just sit down, it's not a soap opera."

Naruto looked at Sakura increduously. Sakura sighed.

"I don't mean that this isn't a major thing. It is, Naruto, and you should be worried. But sit down, you'll only drive yourself crazy."

"What the hell, Sakura!"

Naruto just exploded, and without his consent he took it out on Sakura, who was only there to help.

"I could lose everything right now. Everything is in that room, on that bed, going through whatever the hell he's going through. He might as well die here, Sakura. Do you realize that? Do you know what I'd do without him? Nothing. Nothing! I get nothing from everything. And here you are telling me that I'm crazy for being worried? Maybe I shoudl show you what worried is, you-" Naruto cut himself off as he noticed the looks he was getting from the other people in the waiting room. Naruto looked at Sakura; the woman looked wounded and tired, but over all she looked worried and sympathetic.

"Naruto, he's my friend. I'm worried, too."

Naruto held her gaze, her eyes boring into Naruto. Not the same as his eyes did. His eyes went so far down that it scared Naruto. Naruto sighed, defeated. He deflated onto his chair, chained and confined once again. Naruto sighed. Time went on and on and on. Naruto looked to his left at the little end table next to him; magazines rested on it. He lifted one and began to read it.

People entered and exited, nurses came and called people, children laughed, elderly cried, and within the walls, under that roof, people died, people were diagnosed with cancer, people were brought back to life, people returned to their families. People frowned and people smiled. And then there were some, like Naruto, who waited desperately for the nurse to come and take them away, tell them the news. Make the uncertainty go away. It was then, when you got the news, that was when they either make you or break you.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto almost didn't hear it, looking over the magazine in disbelief. He hesitantly stood, his legs threatening to betray him and buckle. Naruto walked over to the nurse, the walk seemed to take so many years to complete, so, so many years. Now that Naruto stood next to the nurse, he wasn't sure that hearing the news would be any better than the uncertainty that it followed.

"The doctor would like to speak to you."

Naruto's heart sunk, just like that. He got this sick feeling, as if he wanted to puke out all his internal organs onto the floor. He felt like he wanted to take his heart out and maybe have a few harsh words with it. Or maybe his brain; he wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that when the doctor wanted to talk with you privately it was _always_ bad news. Naruto hoped that all of his friends were wrong and had exaggerated the percentage. But as Naruto followed the nurse though the halls into a room, Naruto couldn't have felt more certain that his life was over. The doctor greeted Naruto and shook his hand. Naruto didn't notice anything that was going on as the doctor asked him questions.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the doctor, really looked. The man had white hair, though he looked young. One of his eyes was coloured differently than the other, a scar going through it. He wore a surgical mask over his face, which made Naruto wonder what it looked like underneath. The doctor sighed.

"I am Dr. Kakashi Hatake, I looked over your husband, Sasuke Uzumaki."

Naruto's throat caught at hearing his lover's name.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm listening..."

The doctor sighed.

"Look, Mr. Uzumaki-"

"Naruto. Just Naruto, please. Mr. Uzumaki makes me feel old." Naruto gave a sort of laugh that sounded so saturated in misery that it came out to be more of a choked sob than anything else.

"I have some... bad news to tell you."

Naruto had already had the inkling that it was bad news, but hearing that from the doctor's lips made Naruto shake with fear. He felt even sicker than before, so scared, so scared...

"When he got hit... well..." Dr. Hatake cleared his throat and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but he's got a 99.9% chance of not pulling through."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

"What?"

"He's most likely not going to make it. I'm very sorry. I really am."

And just like that, everything was gone. Everything, that taboo subject. Gone. Obliterated. Naruto couldn't breathe.

"W-what?" He repeated the question; his mind couldn't grasp the concept as his brain delved deeper and deeper still into denial.

"Look, we'll do everything in our power to see to it that he lives. We will try everything we can for him, we're not going to give up on him. But he needs hope; you believe in us and he may pull through."

"I'm not religious." Naruto stated bluntly. "I don't hope."

"Well, you should start. Who knows; maybe it'll save you one day."

* * *

"How's he holding up?"

"Holding up? You can barely call it that."

"Shut up, he's trying."

The three friends sighed. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura sat on the floor in the living room of Naruto's house. They exchanged worried glances between each other as Naruto's sobs got louder. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know what to do; I've never been through something like this. I really wish I could help..." Sakura trailed off, looking at the door of his bedroom.

"Look, neither have I. Just tell him that you're sorry for his loss and that he'll pull through." Ino suggested.

"No, Ino. That generic and stupid. It never really helps anyone." Shikamaru said. He looked at Sakura, placced a hand on her shoulder. "No matter how troublesome this can be, Naruto is a tough guy. He can handle this."

"Sasuke always said that... he was... more sensitive than he s-seemed." Ino said, her gaze locked on the floor. She gulped after she finished, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I can't believe he won't come back..."

"Hey, they said maybe. Just hold onto that. He could come back." Shikamaru reminded them.

"I hope..." Sakura said, her gaze never wondering from Naruto's door.

* * *

Sakura entered the house; silence greeted her ears. Complete silence, so silent that her ears rang from the lack of sound. Sakura's eyes grew slightly wider; Naruto was rarely quiet these days.

"Hello?" Sakura called out into the dark house.

Sasuke had been in the hospital for months now, dying and in a coma. Naruto hadn't gotten over it yet. Sakura walked through the house up to Naruto's bedroom door, her footsteps creating sound that her ears practically clinged to to block out the deafening silence. Sakura opened his door cautiously, just a crack. She peered into the room.

"Hello?"

"What." Was the raspy reply Sakura got. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Okay, just making sure you were ali-um..." Sakura stopped herself from saying 'alive'. The pink haired girl walked over to the blond who was sitting on his bed, peering out the window. Sakura sat down behind him on the bed, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. Naruto tensed.

"Naruto, I know it's hard. You're doing so well; I'm proud of you. And I'm sure he would be, too."

Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto, he wouldn't want you to suffer. You know that better than I do."

Naruto remained silent still. He raised a thin, frail hand up to lay it on Sakura's. Sakura smiled at this, at least he wasn't crawling into his shell again.

"You should eat something. How long has it been since you last ate? Let's get you something to eat, something to drink, and maybe you should consider taking a nap, you look tired. Naruto? Do you want something to eat?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, as if it took much effort to do so.

"...Naruto, you really should eat." Sakura removed her arms from Naruto, Naruto's hand falling on his lap. She manuvered so she sat next to Naruto.

"Why haven't you given up on me yet...?" Naruto asked quietly. The question took Sakura by surprise.

"Why would I? You're my friend, and I won't leave you in your time of need, Naruto. Why, would you give up on me?"

Naruto remained silent. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you know I love you very, very much. I love both of you, and I hate to see you suffer. Let's get you something to eat and some sunlight. I think it would do you good."

Naruto's eyes moved slowly, traveling across the carpeted floor until he looked at Sakura. Sakura almost wanted to cry, had almost _actually _cried. Naruto's vibrant blue eyes were paler somehow, glassed over, dead. The overly cheerful blue orbs were dead, completely dead. The bags under Naruto's eyes were major, his face looked so thin from lack of food. He was pale; probably coming down with something. Or was it the dehydration? Sakura wasn't sure, she really wasn't. But she knew that Naruto needed his friends right now, and that she would help Naruto get better.

* * *

"You hear anything from the doctor yet, Naruto?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, you'll hear from them sooner or later." Ino reassured him. She smiled at Naruto, earning a strained smile in response.

"Hello again. How is everything going?" The waitress smiled at the people at their table.

"Fine." Sakura replied.

"Good." The waitress seemed to be younger, maybe around 20 or so, with brunette hair pulled into two buns on each side of her head. Her dark brown eyes seemed to shine with happiness; almost polar opposite of Naruto. "Would any of you like dessert?"

"Um... I don't. How about you, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"No, thank you."

"What, you on a diet?" Ino teased.

"No, too troublesome."

"Well, I'm not. I would like the this thing." Ino pointed at it on her menu.

"Okay." The waitress jotted it down. "Anyone else?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yes please." Chouji answered.

"Of course _you_ want dessert." Lee said, rolling his eyes.

"What would you like?"

"The brownie and ice cream thing."

"Okay." She jotted it down.

"How about you, Neji?" Ino asked.

"No, thank you."

"Lee?"

"No."

"How about you, Naruto?"

All eyes turned towards Naruto. Naruto looked up at them. Naruto inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Fine."

"That's the spirit, my youthfull friend!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone at the table began to clap and cheer him on. The waitress smiled at the blond. Naruto sighed.

"I just want some vanilla ice cream."

"Okay. I'll go get those orders in." The waitress left the table. Lee patted Naruto's back rather enthusiastically.

"You are adventurous, my friend."

"So I am." Naruto replied, chuckling.

"Is that a smile I see?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Maybe it is." Naruto answered. He busted out into laughter, bringing the whole table with him down into happiness.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Can you come down to the hospital? The doctor would like to speak to you."

Naruto practically choked on the air he was breathing.

"O-okay." He managed to choke out in a squeak.

Naruto hung up the phone, turning to his small circle of friends on his floor. They looked at him expectantly.

"The doctor wants to speak to me."

The friends all exchanged glances before they stood up to exit the house, piling into their cars.

During the drive Naruto was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his nuckles turned white with the pressure. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the doctor wanted to say. Would Sasuke be okay after all? Or... Naruto didn't even want to consider that possibility.

* * *

Back where we started. Naruto sat in the chair, glancing around the room, wringing his hands, his leg bouncing. He was waiting, desperately waiting to be called back. A nurse entered the waiting room.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto jumped out of his chair even before she had finished saying his name. Naruto followed the nurse into the hallway, practically walking on her heels. He just wanted to get this over, didn't want to feel this dread that spread like the plague in his chest. He wanted it all gone, he wanted to know that his Sasuke had lived and that he'd come home with him. Naruto didn't want to be alone anymore.

But what if he hadn't made it...?

They entered a room, where Dr. Hatake was standing with his back faced toward them. He turned around upon hearing the door open. Naruto walked up to him quickly.

"What? What? Is he okay? Did he make it?"

"Naruto, I wanted to call you here to tell you in person."

Naruto's heart sank at the words. Was that a bad thing? He wasn't sure; he never was sure anymore.

"He made it."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now, I have to warn you, he has... he doesn't remember a whole lot."

"That's alright!" Naruto spit out.

"What I'm saying is that he lost most of his memories."

"I don't mind! I don't mind. I just want him back." Naruto had almost never felt happier in his life, hearing the news, gripping onto his wedding ring.

"I'm just saying, prepare for the worst."

Naruto exited the room, following the nurse out into the waiting room. His friends all looked up at him and smiled.

"We can see him." Naruto said. His friends stood.

"He's alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he's alright. They said that he doesn't remember much, but that's fine." Naruto replied, excitement in his voice. They followed the nurse into the raven's room. He was sitting up on his bed, arms crossed across his chest. He looked at them as they came in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. He made his way over to Sasuke, embracing the younger man, pulling him against him. Sasuke's expression changed from one of surprise to utter confusion. Naruto let go of his, holding him at arm's length.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/n: **Mwahahaha! I'm evil.

_**REVIEWS?**_


	2. Relationship Tension

**I Know You Better Than You Think I Do**

**Summary: **To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two wedded lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boyxboy, temporary one-sided love, fake love, nudity, maybe future lemon, memory loss, OOC-ness (For a reason), drama, blah, blah, blah. That seems to be the main stuff. May add more later.

**Disclaimer: **You know, the little thing I always forget to put in my FANFICTIONS? I don't own Naruto, geniuses. **This is also not a true story, jut FYI.**

**I apollogize, no grammar/spell check. If you notice anything, please inform me so I can fix it. Not Beta-ed, but since when did I have a beta reader?**

If Sasuke says something and it's written like so: _"Insert quote here" _He is saying something that either he had said or Naruto had told him in the past.

**A/n: **Yeah, so I totally just came out of the closet to my Step mom and Dad. o.0

Shit's going down over here.

**EDIT: **I took out my 'Mary Sue' since everyone hated that. Replaced her with Hinata. There goes _that_ part of my story.

Sometimes I hate my readers.

I love you!

* * *

"Yeah, of course he's fine."

"No, I mean… is he _fine?"_

"Yes, he's _fine_. I don't care whether or not he has his memories, I'm going to love him anyway I have him, Sakura." Said girl sighed at the blond's response. "Hey, the doctor said there may be a chance of him getting his memories back."

"I know, Naruto. But… he probably won't. You know what the doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said." Naruto, ignoring the contradiction of his statements, lowered his voice even more, almost silent but still talking into the phone, "Look, I'm just trying to look on the bright side. I'm not sure how much longer I can last, Sakura. He's kind of… strange. But I'll manage."

"That's not like you, Naruto. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm _fine, _Sakura!" Naruto raised his voice. Becoming self-conscious, he looked over towards his raven haired lover currently balled up on the couch. Naruto sighed, making his way into their room.

"Well, you sure as hell don't sound fine to me."

"Sakura, I'm fine. This is Sasuke we're talking about. He's a little more… I don't know. Innocent? Naïve? And it just… I don't know, I just kind of want him back."

"Naruto, I thought you said you'd love him anyway you had hi-"

"And I do, Sakura! Oh, god, I do! I just…" Naruto heard the television turn on, the volume turn up. The blond sighed. "I've got to go, I think Sasuke can hear me."

"Wait- Naruto!"

"What?"

"You want me to come over? I could get off of work early and the-"

"No, Sakura. As I said before, I can manage." Silence enveloped the two, only static over the phone being transferred between them.

"Okay, Naruto." Sakura lowered her voice on her end. "You know I love you both very much." Naruto sighed for the nth time that day.

"I know. Bye." Naruto hung up and sighed yet again. It seemed to have become almost as frequent as his breathing. Naruto opened the door to their room, shutting it quietly behind him. He crept up to the couch, his arms wrapping around the raven's shoulders when he got there. The man tensed in his arms, a sharp intake of breath signaling his nervousness. Naruto sighed, kissing the man's ear. Sasuke started trembling slightly. Naruto grew concerned.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" The boy remained silent. "Sasuke, are you crying?"

"I'm s-sorry… I'm just… Oh god, I'm so confused." Sasuke wrapped his arms more tightly

around his knees, tightening the ball he was currently wrapped in. "And I know you're not h-happy... I'm just... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sasuke, really-"

"I'm not saying it's my fault. I'm just saying that I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, you don't have to be sorry. I'm fine-"

"I don't know what's going on, or what's happened, I don't know a lot of things. I'm sorry, but I'm a little stressed out right now. So, for fuck's sake, could you at least thank me for even _considering_ being sorry for you? Because, seriously? I just shouldn't give a shit if you're going to treat me like I shouldn't know what's going on, alright?"

Naruto was silent.

"Excuse me."

Naruto walked back into their bedroom, his cell phone in his hand. He brought it up to his ear, sighing.

"Hey, Sakura? Could you still come over?"

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly, approaching the man.

"Hello."

"I brought you something to eat." Sakura presented him with a tomato. Sasuke looked at it from his current seat on the couch.

"Why a tomato?"

"B-because... it's your favourite..." Sakura mumbled, fumbling with it in her hands.

"Oh." Sasuke seemed to consider before getting up and taking the tomato, biting into it. "Hm... I have a good taste in food." Sasuke said after swallowing, walking into the kitchen. Sakura sighed.

"See what I mean?" Naruto asked Sakura, walking to his friend's side.

"Well, he certaintly _is_ different... but that's whatever. I'm sure you can warm up to him."

"But that's the point, I don't want to warm up to him. I want Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you have _got_ to be a man about this. I can't even begin to _imagine_ how he feels. And, besides, what happened to what you said earlier?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I know, I know. This is... hard, I guess, because-"

"You didn't think that you'd have to try?"

"I get it, I get it. Look, I'll try talking to him."

"Good. Oh, and, Naruto? Don't throw yourself at him if you don't want to give him the scare of his life." Sakura exited the house.

_Throwing me to the dogs, are we? _Naruto thought as he entered the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, zoned out. Naruto contemplated his choices; stay silent and let him think, or see what was on his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped before turning towards him.

"Sorry for scaring you..." Naruto moved to sit in the chair beside Sasuke. "Whatcha thinking about?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "I'm just a curious guy."

"I can tell."

...

"Are you just going to leave it at that?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed at the reply.

"You could try to be a little nicer towards me."

"You could try to be a little conciderate. Sorry I look like Sasuke, but I'm not. No kissing or touching me, you scare the shit out of me when you do that."

"You know what, fine. Be a dick, I'm not putting up with it right now." Naruto stood up, grabbing his jacket from off of the counter where he had left it earlier. "Fuck you." Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he slammed the door to the house shut.

Naruto sighed, wrapping his jacket closer to him. That _bastard. _Naruto just couldn't put up with his adittude at the moment. Naruto walked down the street, the cold January air biting at his face. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't some other person get hit by that damn pick up? But, no, Sasuke just had to be crossing the street when that damn drunkard had been driving down the road. And then, when Naruto arrived after, the ambulance's sirens wailing... no, Naruto wasn't a coward. He just wasn't the smartest. He never had been much of a thinker, and now it clawed at his concience, thinking about his damn mistake. Why had he done that? He could've, oh, he didn't know, say goodybye? Say I love you? Have another, what, five minutes with him? Tears stung at Naruto's eyes as he took a right turn. Oh, what he would give for another five minutes with Sasuke. But he was scared. Naruto cursed fear. Damn fear. Damn it all to hell.

Naruto crossed the street, hoping that some car would hit him and then he, too, would lose his memories. But when his right foot landed on the cement of the sidewalk, he cursed his luck. Or, his lack therof. Would it be luck if he had been hit by a car? He wasn't quite sure. Naruto angrily walked on. Fuck this, fuck everything. Fuck his luck, fuck fear, fuck nothing, fuck everything... Naruto stopped. Everything. Wasn't that taboo? No, no. Now he was gone. Sasuke was gone. Everything was gone. And why? Well, he wasn't sure. God got bored? Re-runs of all of the Bones episodes he had already seen? Naruto looked around. There was no one on the road, the street, no houses around, but a dock next to him. The small lake was apparently frozen over, one girl on the ice. She skated over and stopped in front of the dock.

"H-hello, sir, are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." Naruto laughed. "Oh wow, this is all so fucked up."

Naruto approached the woman. She seemed younger than him, maybe around 15 or 16.

"H-h-hello..." She greeted again, slowly skating towards the blond. Her long black hair swwayed behind her with the wind.

"Nothing much, I'm just... well, I'm pissed." Naruto said, stepping down on the ice. "I don't have any skates, sorry."

"Oh, y-you're going t-to talk t-to me?" She blushed as the man stepped down.

"So, what's your name?"

"Hinata H-Hyuuga." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"You related to Neji?"

"Y-You know N-Neji?" She asked shyly. "Are you h-his friend?"

"We talk." Naruto said.

"W-what's your n-name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto..."

"Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I'm n-not sure I've h-heard your name b-before..." She replied. The brunette skated gracefully beside the blond. "Wha-what's bothering y-you?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you seemed b-bothered...You said that 'this is all so m-messed up'." She replied, her dark green eyes questioning his cerulean ones.

"Uh... my uh... my husband... he got hit by a car. And he doesn't... uh... remember much."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "That's unf-fortunate."

"Yeah."

"H-how long have you guys been married?"

"What?"

"How long have you been m-married?"

"Uh... ten years now." Naruto replied.

"W-what's his name?"

"Who's?"

"What's his name? Your husband's?"

"Oh... Sasuke."

"W-why aren't you with him right now?"

"I got pissed off at him."

"W-why?"

"He told me to be considerate and stop kissing him because it weirded him out."

"Y-you shouldn't be m-mad..."

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"W-well, it must b-be starnge for h-him... a stranger s-says they've b-ben married for ten years a-and tries t-to kiss him... it would b-be scary..."

"Uh-huh..." Naruto said slowly, catching up to the teen.

"S-So, how long was he a-at the hospital?" Hinata asked.

"How long? Um... four, five months?"

"W-were you w-with him all the t-time?"

"Uh... no."

"No?" She asked incrediously.

"No."

"Why not?Wouldn't l-lovers do that?"

"I was... I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, I guess I just... I just wanted to remember him how he _was, _becuase I was certain that he was going to die on us. I didn't want to remember him as the lifeless body on the hospital bed. I wanted... you know, our last moment together was nothing special. I just asked him to go get something from the grocery store. He said sure, I love you, and he smiled. And then he left. I wanted to remember him like that."

"You still should h-have stayed wi-with him..." Hinata whispered.

"Why am I telling you all of this...?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't kn-know..."

"Stress. That's probably it. I'm not going crazy, just stress." Naruto muttered to himself.

"A-are you g-goin to apollog-gize?"

"For what?"

"F-for getting m-mad at him f-for no reaso-on?"

"...I guess."

Naruto climbed onto the dock when they passed it. "Oh, hey, Hinata?"

"Hm?" She asked.

"Thanks, I really needed to talk."

"Oh, y-your we-welcome." She squeaked.

Naruto watched her retreating form until the fog had completely enveloped her.

Naruto examined his surroundings. He came up with an exact location...

...lost.

Naruto sighed, turning around to walk off. He'd just have to see what life threw at him next.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Hello to you to, love." Naruto sighed, shrugging his coat off.

"It's been three fucking hours!" Sasuke squealed at him.

"And why do you fucking care?" Naruto yelled back.

"Because I kind of missed you." Sasuke said, looking down. Naruto sighed.

"I've been lost. Now, you can't do this to me, alright?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

"This! You can't yell at me for being affectionate one minute-"

"Three hours ago."

"-and then go on saying you missed me! God, you're so hard to get!" Naruto sighed. "It's like you're 15 again."

"Yeah? And how old _am_ I?"

"29, Sasuke."

"And you knew me back when I was fifteen?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, Sasuke. I've been married to you for ten years. I know you better than you think I do."

Sasuke was silent before breathing an almost silent 'oh'.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I got mad."

"I'm sorry I did, too. I'm just... this is hard, and I'm sorry. I was taking my stress out on you and that's not fair."

"Sasuke, it's fine."

"No it's not-"

"It's fine, Sasuke. Everything is fine. And sorry in advance."

"Sor-" Sasuke was cut off by lips on his. Warm, soft lips to be exact. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably.

"I love you." Naruto breathed against his lips.

And then proceeded to lock himself in their room and cry.

* * *

**A/n: **Ta-daa! That took a while, and I apollogize. I just, with finals and A-Kon 23, there was a lot to do.

**Thank you chick-lady that I sat next to before the Hetalia Q&A panel last day of A-Kon 23 for reading Oh! For the Love of Math! And loving it. If you're reading this, I just wanted to thank you for reading this (I did suggest it after all lolol).**

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	3. Now That's a Start

**I Know You Better Than You Think I Do**

**Summary: **To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two wedded lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boyxboy, temporary one-sided love, fake love, nudity, maybe future lemon, memory loss, OOC-ness (For a reason), drama, blah, blah, blah. That seems to be the main stuff. May add more later.

**Disclaimer: **You know, the little thing I always forget to put in my FANFICTIONS? I don't own Naruto, geniuses. **This is also not a true story, jut FYI.**

**I apollogize, no grammar/spell check. If you notice anything, please inform me so I can fix it. Not Beta-ed, but since when did I have a beta reader?**

If Sasuke says something and it's written like so: _"Insert quote here" _He is saying something that either he had said or Naruto had told him in the past.

**A/n: **So hey. 'Sup haters, how you doin'? Becuase I know HALF of my readers hate me. But whatever.

Oh, and, thank you, 'anon', for yelling at me. Glad to see you're into the story but, honestly? Grow a freakin' pair, sign in when you review.

I turned off anonomous reviews. :)

* * *

Naruto opened the door a crack. He peered out through it and sighed when he saw exactly what had woken him up. He opened the door completely.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a cautious look on his crying face.

"H-hey..." Naruto sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm a bastard, I guess I'm just not used to _you_ not being one..." Naruto sighed when Sasuke turned his head. "Sasuke, look, I said that wrong. I'm sorry for upsetting you, okay?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Naruto almost missed the question.

"What? No, I don't-"

"Don't even say it."

"Sasuke, everything's fine."

"Damn it, Naruto, seriously? 'Everything's fine' you say right after you had been crying." Sasuke tensed up visibly. "You're quite loud, you know."

"Shut up, Sasuke. You woke me up." Naruto sat down next to the raven.

"Why do you even try?" Naruto was taken aback.

"Becuase I love you, Sasuke."

"No you don't, you don't fucking know me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke, come on. Seriosuly, I do know you. Give me some credit here."

"Then why do you keep leaving me?" Naruto was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed. He let out a long breath.

"This is hard on me too, you know." Naruto said. "And awkward. I'm not used to you."

"I don't even fucking know you." Sasuke bit back.

"I know, and that's fine, Sasuke. You can get to know me again, so... let's start over."

Sasuke looked at him and rolled his eyes, though he didn't seem to complain.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'd really love to get to know you." Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat completely still. He looked at Naruto's hand, then looked away. He seemed to deeply consider something before looking at Naruto's hand again. He then proceeded to very slowly, very hesitantly, reach his hand out, too.

"I'm Sasuke Uzumaki... and I don't know who the fuck you are... but I guess I will... and I guess I don't mind..." Sasuke said. He lowered his head so he could look at the floor.

Naruto brought a hand to Sasuke's chin and lifted his head so he looked at the blond. Naruto smiled.

"Now see, there's a start."

* * *

**A/n: **It's short, but I'm writing a little bit of everything at once, so I guess I can post this.

Love you all, and I'm on Summer break so you might be able so expect more from me...

If my lap top decides to hold up. :D

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	4. Just No

**I Know You Better Than You Think I Do**

**Summary: **To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two wedded lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boyxboy, temporary one-sided love, fake love, nudity, maybe future lemon, memory loss, OOC-ness (For a reason), drama, blah, blah, blah. That seems to be the main stuff. May add more later.

**Disclaimer: **You know, the little thing I always forget to put in my FANFICTIONS? I don't own Naruto, geniuses. Or Fantastic Mr. Fox. **This is also not a true story, just FYI.**

If Sasuke says something and it's written like so: _"Insert quote here" _He is saying something that either he had said or Naruto had told him in the past.

**A/n: **So, yeah. This is chapter is coming from complete and utter anger. I seem to be ridiculously romantic when I'm completely pissed off. But, whatever.

And, honestly, everyone says that this FanFiction is like the Vow... Well, only three people, but _still. _This FanFiction isn't even inspired by that movie, seeing as I haven't even seen it... so yeah. Don't ask, it's seriously not. I've never seen the damn movie.

Oh, yeah, and thank you sooo much Morgan . Yukimari (Haha, it won't let me put her name without a space between the words and the period xD) for volunteering to be my proof-reader. Guess I could call her a Beta Reader... yay! :D

**Beta'd by: **Morgan . Yukimari

* * *

Three weeks of it so far. They had been learning about each other, finding all the nooks and crannies. They felt blindly, trying and searching to find something new, which they did, and they did it quite well.

The days were filled with questions, both answered and not, the glances, some loving, some not. They were filled with the hugs, the intertwined hands, and the goodbye kisses Sasuke would give when Naruto pulled his jacket on to leave for work. The days were filled to the brim, overflowing with the new emotions and findings, the newfound interests between the two.

The nights were filled with movies. They watched another movie every night together, beginning with one sitting on the floor and the other on the couch, but, on good days, they'd sit at the opposite ends of the couch, sometimes even on the arm of it. But as the days and nights went on, they grew closer and closer. Soon they began to hold hands. Very hesitant, very slow, very new.

* * *

The month was now February. Naruto tossed a plastic case at Sasuke, who caught it instinctively. He looked at the cover and one delicate midnight black eyebrow rose.

"Fantastic Mr. Fox?" Sasuke read out.

"Yeah, it's a kick-ass movie." Sasuke looked at the blond.

"Are you kidding, or are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack." Naruto replied, plopping down on the couch next to the raven, who instinctively placed a pale hand over a tanned one.

"This looks like a kids movie." Sasuke commented.

"It is, but it's kick-ass. It's Roald Dahl, gotta love him." Naruto said, smiling.

"Hm... I'm not sure..." Sasuke said playfully, looking at Naruto.

"We're watching it. You have no idea what kind of awesomeness you are missing." Naruto grabbed the case and stood up.

"Is that even a word?"

"What, missing?"

"No, 'awesomeness'."

"Well, yeah." Naruto said, popping the disk into the player. He walked back to sit next to Sasuke, who was fiddling with the remote in his hands.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The word is just..." Naruto did some ridiculous hand waves in front of his face, "Different."

"I shouldn't ask." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"You don't have to; you'll find out soon enough." Naruto pressed play on the remote.

The movie began, causing Sasuke to wonder what Naruto was on, but he shrugged it off anyway. As the movie progressed Sasuke found himself leaning on Naruto, his head resting on the man's shoulder. Sasuke looked with mild interest at the contrast between the tones of their hands as he laced their fingers together. It was mesmerizing to look at, really.

"Oh my gosh, I love this part!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke watched as whatever hellish holes they dug were filled with whatever the hell it was filling with. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. How high was Roald Dahl when he wrote this?

Well, Naruto was surely enjoying himself, if the hysterical laughter the man was letting out was anything to go by. Sasuke smiled, relishing in the sound. He had a nice laugh, really; and the smile, oh, that smile, it made everything better. Sasuke smiled to himself. So what if he wasn't paying attention to the movie? He'd 'watch' it a thousand times over if it meant hearing Naruto laugh like that.

The movie came to a close after a very inspiring speech by 'Fantastic Mr. Fox'. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still leaning on his shoulder, though his eyes were closed.

"Hey, are you asleep?" Naruto asked. The hand holding his tightened by a fraction.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Oh. You weren't even watching, were you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I was," Sasuke said, then added, "But as if it made any sense either way."

"It made perfect sense. Roald Dahl is a genius!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

"Of course he is." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you dissing Roald Dahl?" Naruto asked.

"No." Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking into the blue ones of the blond. The smile faded off of the blond's face slowly.

It was soft, it was sweet, it was, overall, loving. Sasuke sighed into the blonde's lips, his eyes sliding closed.

A hand was brought up to cup one of the raven's cheeks, bringing him that much closer. A pale hand was brought up to bury itself in the blond locks on the nape of the tan man's neck.

Naruto pulled away first, but only by a couple centimetres. He opened his eyes slowly only to be met by coal ones, and then he fell in love all over again, though, honestly, it was _kind_ of a different person...

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke's eyelids flickered closed, Naruto taking it as an invitation. He leaned in again, capturing Sasuke's lips with his.

The kisses they gave each other were sweet, but Naruto made sure no tongue was involved. He didn't want to scare Sasuke away now; it was almost _impossible_ to coax him out of his shell once he found residence in it again. The kisses Sasuke gave him were sloppy, but they made Naruto smile. Sasuke's kisses had always been a little sloppy, but whatever.

It just made them that much more perfect.

* * *

Naruto walked over to the door, opening it up to reveal his pink haired friend.

"Sakura, hey!" Naruto greeted with a smile. He moved to let the pinkette in.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said, nodding in Sasuke's direction. The raven smiled at her in return.

Sakura made sure to check up on them at least once a week, and, lately, they had been getting along nicely.

"Happy belated Valentine's day, you two." Sakura said, shrugging off her coat. It was currently Friday, the only day Sakura could get off of school early, Valentine's day being on Tuesday that week.

"Happy belated Valentine's day." Sasuke replied. Naruto collected the coat from Sakura, placing it on the hooks by the door.

"I could've done that myself, Naruto." Sakura said, smirking.

"Well I feel generous today." Naruto replied.

"Generous?" Sakura asked. She looked between the smiles on the two men's' faces. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Naruto said, walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled.

"Something happened this week." Sakura said. She dropped down onto one of the chairs unceremoniously. "Spill."

"Look, we kissed, that's all." Naruto said, laughing. Sasuke sat down on the couch, Naruto swinging over the back of it to sit next to the raven.

"Really?" Sakura directed the question toward Sasuke, who blushed in response. "I can't believe it, really."

"Nothing big, I told you." Naruto said.

"Was it on Valentine's day?" Sakura asked.

"No, it was Sunday."

"Sunday." Sakura repeated.

"What are you, our marriage counselor?" Sasuke asked.

"Something along those lines, but let's go with 'caring friend'. It has a better job description." Sakura added the last part with a shrug. Naruto laughed.

"What is your job?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm studying at a medical school." Sakura shrugged.

"You want to be a doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, at least you _want_ to be something." Sasuke said.

"Come on, Sasuke. What do you want to be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know..." Sasuke trailed off. "Wait... what the hell was _my_ job?" Sasuke had never really thought about it before.

"You were a teacher." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Of what?"

"Students." Sasuke glared at the woman.

"What _kind_ of teacher?" Sasuke clarified.

"Science, you prick." Naruto answered. Sasuke punched Naruto playfully, but still painfully. "Ow!"

"You asked for it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto looked at Sakura for help.

"You kind of did." Sakura said, smiling.

"So, where do _you_ work?" Sasuke asked.

"Where do _I _work?" Naruto repeated. "I work at the police office, but I do paperwork and such, not much else than that." Sasuke gawked at him. "What?"

"How did I not know _that?" _Sasuke asked.

"What? It's not like I do any _real_ police work anymore..." Naruto said.

"Anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Naruto injured himself, so they use him as a paperwork slave now." Sakura giggled.

"Injured?"

"Don't even ask, it's embarrassing." Naruto said.

"Embarrassing?" Sasuke repeated.

"Another time, Sasuke, another time." Sakura laughed.

"What? How is an injury embarrassing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not the injury, it's how I got it." Naruto answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke tried to shake off his curiosity. Well, he had to leave _something _for him to learn later.

"So, you two are doing fine, I take it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, really. Which is a _relief!" _Naruto threw his head back with 'relief'.

"That's go-" Sakura's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, I have to take this. Is that alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Sakura put the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, what is it?... What?... No, I'm at Naruto's and Sasuke's. Why, did you need me?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "The Uzumaki's... yeah, 'oh'... What's that?... Oh." Sakura looked at the men. "I've gotta go."

"Oh, okay. See you next week, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Goodbye." Sasuke said with a small wave.

"Bye." Sakura got up, grabbing her coat on her way out.

Naruto let out a breath. "Well, that was fun." Naruto rolled his head to look at Sasuke. "Make dinner?"

"Fine." Sasuke said, getting up.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everything was going great, which was a relief to everyone. They went out with friends and even -Gasp!- _socialized, _something neither of them had done in a long time. Sasuke was awkward at first but warmed up to the friends, despite the shaky beginnings.

Everything was going _so_ great that Naruto stopped sleeping on the couch/floor. Sasuke would nod off to the soft, rhythmic beat of Naruto's heart, which always filled him with warmth, knowing that Naruto was there, and that the blond was perfectly fine.

Everything was going so _superly-dooperly _**(you can leave it as it is or you can change it to superbly-duperly, since these are both words in the dictionary.)**(I made some new words there) great that the boys were currently on the couch in the living room, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto had finally given in and had initiated the kiss. The kiss turned into Sasuke's introduction to the more deeper and intimate kisses. And, yes, there was tongue involved, coupled with Naruto's roaming hands (Over the shirt).

To say the intimacy excited Sasuke was an understatement, if the slowly growing heat between his thighs said anything. The way their tongues moved against each other was just... wow, and the taste of Naruto was intoxicating. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Naruto slid an eager hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"Stop." Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Just... stop." Sasuke sat up, catching his breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I... no." Sasuke glared at Naruto, but the slightly flushed cheeks ruined the whole effect.

"No... what?" Naruto asked.

"No with the... the touching."

"You were fine with it yesterday-"

"That wasn't the same!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"Why wasn't it the same?" Naruto asked slowly. He looked up at Sasuke. Seriously, things were going so well. He knew he didn't touch Sasuke's pants _anywhere, _as the boy had insisted when Naruto had asked if he could touch him, so what had irked him _this _time?

"You... no. No taking off my shirt." Naruto cocked his head to the side. What?

"I wasn't going to."

"But you... you put your hands... just no."

"Oh," Naruto said, raising his head off of his arm, "You don't want me to put my hands up your shirt?" Sasuke nodded vigorously. Naruto sighed, then nodded.

"I'm sorry... you can... uh... never mind." Sasuke said, looking off to the side. "I kind of, uh... ruined the moment there... didn't I?"

"Yeah, kind of." Naruto sighed. "Anything _else_ you want to tell me before I start ravishing you again?"

"Um..." Sasuke seemed to consider the question for a few seconds. "No."

"Alright." Sasuke was filled with that same thrill when Naruto moved to hover over him, reconnecting their lips again. Sasuke moaned when Naruto's tongue invaded his mouth.

Oh, yes. Sasuke could _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

**A/n: **That's it, that's all for my update. I know they're short, just hang in there. Oh, and, sorry for the kissing... unless you LIKED IT. Ew, pervs~

Jk, jk. Love you, my frickin' haters! (That's what I know you all as. No offense intended...) :D

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	5. Shocked Silence

**I Know You Better Than You Think I Do**

**Summary: **To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. To bad losing everything was just a hit by a car away. Now that Sasuke has almost no memory of his previous life, can the two wedded lovers come to terms with the fact that the old Sasuke won't be coming back? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boyxboy, temporary one-sided love, fake love, nudity, maybe future lemon, memory loss, OOC-ness (For a reason), drama, blah, blah, blah. That seems to be the main stuff. May add more later.

**Disclaimer: **You know, the little thing I always forget to put in my FANFICTIONS? I don't own Naruto, geniuses. Or Fantastic Mr. Fox. **This is also not a true story, just FYI.**

If Sasuke says something and it's written like so: _"Insert quote here" _He is saying something that either he had said or Naruto had told him in the past.

**A/n: **Ah, I'm writing this one from INSOMNIA. Been up since three in the GOD DAMN MORNING!

It is now 5:44.

I slept from 1:30 to about 3:10. Joy.

**Beta'd by: **Morgan . Yukimari

* * *

Naruto laughed. Sakura threw him a questioning look.

"It wasn't that funny..."

"You know it was!" Naruto laughed out.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Ino burst out laughing.

"You guys have no hope." Choji said, shoving a potato chip into his mouth.

"Haha, oh my god, you're good at telling jokes." Naruto said as he and the blonde calmed down. An angry vein was pulsing on Shikamaru's head.

"It wasn't a joke."

"Oh?" Naruto looked at his friend, slightly amazed.

"You like... a GIRL?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. And thanks for being asses." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't think you were the kind of person for that, that's all." Naruto said apologetically.

"We didn't think you were, either." Choji pointed out.

"Yeah, and we laughed our asses off, just the same." Ino said, patting Naruto's shoulder. "And look where that got you, big boy."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Naruto rolled his eyes.

It was about two days since Naruto's recent discovery of the 'over the shirt only' rule. They were currently grouped together at Sakura's house, the pinkette spontaneously deciding that it would be good for Sasuke for them to get together again. Naruto's friends were trying desperately to get used to Sasuke again, but, honestly, some weren't used to Sasuke to begin with.

See, Naruto had known Sasuke for five years before he had really brought him up to his friends, and he only brought him up because they were about to get married. This stunned all his friends into silence (After the laughter and apologies, of course) and then the congradulations made its course. His group of friends had been trying their best to let Sasuke in ever since, but now they found it increasingly hard.

"Oi, Sasuke, care to join us?"

Sasuke looked over at the blond. "Huh? Oh... uh, I'm comfortable over here..."

"We don't bite, Sasuke. Promise." Ino said.

"Well, she does, but I don't." Sakura said, jabbing an accusing thumb towards Ino.

"Hey, shut it, billboard brow!" Ino retorted.

"Girls, girls, seriously." Naruto said, breaking up the fight. "Hey, is Neji going to come?"

"Nah, he said something urgent came up at work. Something urgent, my ass." Shikamaru remarked.

"Aw, that sucks." Naruto said.

"Hey, Sasu, you're supposed to be hanging out with us! We got together for you." Ino called over to the raven.

"Oi, no pet names for my-" Naruto cut himself off. "...friend."

"Friend? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"More like friend with _benefits._" Ino and Sakura giggled.

"Gah, girls are troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"See? I told you that you didn't seem like the type to like girls!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever." Shikamaru grumbled in response.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Sakura said, heading off toward the kitchen.

"She didn't even ask us what she wanted! That bitch!" Ino said.

"Why do girls always call each other 'bitch'?" Naruto asked.

"Because, among us girls, that's considered a sign of respect, depending on how you use it."

"But if I called you a bitch you'd get all bitchy."

"You're a guy, Naruto. There's a difference."

"What if Sasuke called you a bitch?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke? I wouldn't mind."

"Well he's a guy, too!"

"But he's gay."

"But _I'm_ gay!"

"But he's on the bottom."

"But-"

"No but's about it." Ino cut Naruto off, leaving a pouting blond left pondering over the conversation.

Sakura came back in the room with their drinks.

"Oh, good. Orange soda, my favourite!" Ino exclaimed. "And to think I almost called you a bitch."

_"Almost is not enough in the real world." _Sasuke retorted.

Silence. Complete silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked upon noticing all of the eyes on him.

"You-you... w-why did you say that?" Choji asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged, "I felt like it. It felt right, don't ask me."

"You... it felt right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"That doesn't annoy you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay, I can see them getting all weird about something but _you, _Shikamaru? What the hell did I just say?"

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sasuke... I used to say that all the time." Sasuke looked at the man.

"But you don't know."

"Because every time I said it... it... upset you," Naruto continued, "and I didn't want to upset you, so I-I stopped."

"How long ago was that?"

"E-eight years." Naruto gulped, "Eight years ago."

"Oh." Sasuke then continued to stare out the window as if nothing had ever happened.

The others seemed to get out of their shock.

"Well... uh, if anyone else want drinks..." Sakura set down the glasses, "They're right here..."

"Y-yeah." Ino said, her hands still trembling slightly.

Why did it shake them up? Well, it was weird, almost like hearing a ghost. They hadn't said that or heard that in over eight years and now Sasuke says it as if it's nothing, even after losing all of his memories? It was... unnerving, to say the least.

"Naruto, are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said, smiling and nodding, though the movement was slightly choppy.

Now, Naruto saw this in a different light. So what, Sasuke had said something that hadn't been spoken in almost eight years, this was good news! This meant that, no matter how deeply buried they were, Sasuke still had his memories! So, if he could pry them out... but, wait. What if he just said it, spur of the moment? No, no, that couldn't be it, could it?

Damn, this relationship just got more and more complicated as time wore on.

* * *

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"My... parents. They're dead... aren't they?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was dumbfounded. What was he supposed to say?

"Uh... yeah. They died when you were... six..." Naruto trailed off.

"I know. I remember. It's... I don't know... refreshing, in its own way."

"Refreshing?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know that at least I have a part of me." Sasuke mumbled, smiling.

"You've always had a part of you." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you so romantic?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Because I want to be. I love being romantic with you, is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

"No... not at all..." Sasuke replied, settling down onto the blond once again.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke. You really need it right now..." Naruto whispered.

"Mmnuhh..." Naruto smiled.

"Night."

* * *

**A/n: **Duuuude, I would be pissed if I were you, fucking haters (That's what I call you. R:OFTLOM readers are the Trolled Bitched, you are my Fucking Haters.). That was one _shitty _update. And, now it's 6:18, just so you know how long it took me. :D

But, I bring good news! I will add future lemon! I will! HOLD IT AGAINST ME IF I DON'T!

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
